On le changera peutêtreLe destin
by raikov9
Summary: KUro/Fye Yaoi Kuro nous fait part de ces pensées, de sa relation avec le mage...Et de son issu.Petit one-shot sans prétention. Enjoy!


COUPLE: Kuro / Fye

Ce petit drabble m'a été inspiré par une fic de **Anders Andrew - Sleeping-** que j'ai adoré!!

Je vous invite à la lire vous ne serez pas déçus!

Sinon bah, bonne lecture.

**On n'y changera rien...**

Je sors du lit, t'exposant ma nudité sans complexe, puis je me retourne, enfilant silencieusement mon pantalon sombre.

Dos à toi.

Je ne veux pas te voir.

Ton regard.

Tes pupilles dilatées à l'extrême, résultat de ton orgasme.

J'ai fait l'erreur, un soir, de me retourner.

Et de lire dans ton regard cyan tout ce que tu espérais, c'est bien le seule moment ou l'on peut lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Je claque la porte de ta chambre, me dirigeant vers la mienne, et toi tu n'as pas bougé.

Je m'allonge sur mon futon baigné par la lueur lunaire.

Il doit bien être dans les 1h30 du matin, j'ai du mal à distinguer les aiguilles de l'horloge dans cette semi-obscurité.

Le principal c'est que nos ébats n'est pas éveillés les petits et l'autre boule de poil.

...

La princesse commence à recouvrir la mémoire.

C'est bien.

Le voyage touche à sa fin.

Après tout, je n'ai qu'un désir, retourner à Nihon...Il me semble.

Et pourtant...J'ai du mal à m'en réjouir pleinement.

Depuis quelques semaines, j'ai l'étrange sensation que ma vie ne vient que de commencer, qu'il me reste plein de chose à accomplir.

Malgré ce long voyage, la mort de ma mère, celle de mon père, mon allégeance envers Tomoyo.

...J'ai l'impression amer que je n'ai encore rien vécu...

...

...

Un soir, alors que les gosses dormaient, tu t'es penché sur moi, tranquillement en train de lire mon manga.

C'était la première fois que tu m'abordais de "cette" façon.

J'aurai du me douter qu'un truc ne tournait pas rond dans ta caboche blonde.

T'avais rien dis de la soirée, ca aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

A ce moment la, tes yeux m'ont semblé irréelles.

Aussi envoutant que ceux d'un loup.

Tes prunelles bleues nuit, cerclées d'une fine ligne noire.

A ce moment la...Je n'avais plus de mots.

J'étais perdu dans tes yeux et j'arrivais plus à en sortir.

On ne rencontre pas ce genre de regard dans mes contrées , et malgré le temps que nous avons passé ensemble, je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment habitué.

C'est seulement quand tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes que je me suis réveillé.

Tu m'as électrisé.

Ton baisé était doux...Le mien sauvage.

Pas d'attachement, juste du soulagement.

Et tu l'as parfaitement compris.

...

Ca va bientôt faire 1 mois qu'on baise ensemble.

Qu'on attends que les gamins se barrent en vadrouille pour assouvir nos pulsions. Ca nous avez manqué...Le sexe. Vraiment.

Chez moi, se sont des choses qui ne sont pas entres hommes. Sauf quand les guerriers n'ont rien d'autres pour se distraire lors de leur missions...

Je ne suis pas partisans de ce genre de pratique, au début j'étais même totalement contre...Mais quand on est au pied du mur...

Quel hypocrite je fais...Et je m'en fou.

...

...

Putain...

J'arrive pas à dormir.

Et toi aussi surement.

...

J'aime pas te faire de la peine.

T'es pas méchant.

T'es juste un peu con et emmerdant.

Du moins d'apparence, et c'est déjà pas mal!

...

Je sais que tu nous mens.

Tu n'es pas jovial, tu n'es pas inconscient de tout.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu nous cache.

J'ai le sentiment que si nous l'apprenons...Beaucoup de choses risque de changer.

Alors je ne veux rien savoir.

...

Tu dois surement être en train de te tourner et de te retourner sous ta couette.

Et ton corps fraichement honoré doit encore être parcouru de frissons.

...

Ton corps...Fin, blanc...Doux et gracieux.

Et tes cheveux...Ils sentent toujours bon...Et sont toujours soyeux.

Parfois je me demande si tu n'es pas hermaphrodite...

Hum...

...

Je n'aime pas ton sourire...

Ton faux sourire.

...

...

Tu m'apprécies, peut-être même que tu m'aimes.

Et je redoute l'instant ou je t'annoncerai mon retour chez moi.

Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir.

Je ne veux pas te voir sourire alors que tes yeux me crieront _"ne m'abandonnent pas_"

Je veux repartir chez moi avec un de tes vrais sourire...

Un sourire que tu ne fera qu'a moi.

Je ne peux pas le partager, ni avec la princesse, ni avec le gamin, et encore moins avec la brioche parlante.

...

Quel égoiste je fais...Et je m'en fou...

...

Parfois je me dis...

...

Que j'aimerai que tu viennes vivre à Nihon...Avec moi.

...

Que je ne peux pas me passer de ta présence...

...

De ton parfum...

...

De ton corps...

...

De ta gentillesse...

...

Après tout qu'est qui m'empêche ...De te prendre sous le bras et de t'embarquer avec moi?

Si Tomoyo me dit quoi que soit je l'assomme.

Si Soma me dit quelque chose je l'assomme aussi.

Par contre si Amaterasu me dit quelque chose...Je m'excuse d'abord, je l'assomme ensuite.

...

Je sens mon coeur battre plus vite...

J'ai le sentiment que m'a vie commence ce soir...

Je ne dormirai plus maintenant.

...

Je me lève, et me dirige vers ta chambre.

Ouvre la porte.

Tu me fixe comme si tu t'attendais à ce que je vienne, tes yeux sont un peu rouge.

- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer...

* * *

Voila...

La fin d'un petit drabble (un peu long) sans prétention.

Dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé!

EEEEETTTTTT venez visitez mon overblog! J'ai pas de visiteurs et ca me désespère T_T

Et puis les fans de Kuro/Fye seront contenté!

Gros kissouille!

Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
